


Simply Transport

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Phan, Beyond the Sea, Fluff, Happy, I promise, ITS FLUFF I PROMISE, Jazz - Freeform, Like, M/M, Moving, Phanfiction, a pinprickle of angst, but like, but you can listen to the Frank Sinatra version, dance, do recommend, fluffy fluff fluff, i can't stress how cute this is, i p r o m i se, like literally - Freeform, look GABM wrote a sort of seasonally appropriate fic, okay I lied, robbie williams - Freeform, theres like - Freeform, tooth rotting, ugh i had so many feels writing thisn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But moving with Phil is different. Packing is still his least favorite thing in the world, don’t get Dan wrong. However, there was just something about the way Phil leaned against the door frame and saying <i>“Hey love, do you have any extra boxes? I need another for the mugs,”</i> and the tender kiss Dan received when he handed said box to Phil that made the whole “moving” thing some better. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, his heart felt light with hope for the future instead of heavy in longing for the past.</p><p>But then there was the actual moving day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Transport

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you [burning-up-ao3](burning-up-ao3.tumblr.com) for being a wonderful beta for my story! :D
> 
> Also, if you're confused as to what the song is, [you can listen to it here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=227&v=0injWL1Kl98)

Dan hated moving. Simple as that.   
  
He hated packing his belongings, which took three hours longer than necessary because of the nostalgia he felt over each object. He hated dragging the boxes down the stairs and into his car (he always managed to somehow stub his toe on the way down the stairs. How that’s possible is beyond him). He hated it when his family moved out of his childhood house in Wokingham. He hated it when he moved out to go to Manchester University, even though it was moving closer to Phil. Moving made his eyes fill with tears, unable to actually voice a word as he placed the photo albums that recorded his childhood into a box.   
  
But moving _with_ Phil is different. Packing is still his least favorite thing in the world, don’t get Dan wrong. However, there was just something about the way Phil leaned against the door frame and saying _“Hey love, do you have any extra boxes? I need another for the mugs,”_ and the tender kiss Dan received when he handed said box to Phil that made the whole _“moving”_ thing some better. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, his heart felt light with hope for the future instead of heavy in longing for the past.  
  
But then there was the actual moving day.  
  
Phil stood in the lounge of their new London flat, surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of boxes (actually, it was more like thirty odd boxes, but nonetheless). Dan entered a couple minutes after him, carrying a lamp in one hand, and holding his phone to his ear in the other. He huffed out a forced laugh, gripping the lamp’s stand so hard his knuckles turned white.  
  
“No, I--sir, excuse m--Yes sir I understand but we-tomorrow?!” Dan tried to keep his voice steady, but as he was continuously interrupted, he lost his patience. He set the lamp down on a box harder than necessary, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek.   
  
" _Sir, if I may get one word out!_ " Dan half-shouted into the receiver, immediately crawling back into his shell to take a few deep breaths, calming himself down. Phil walked behind him and rubbed soothing circles into his back.  
  
"Sir, is there any way your men could make it over here to tonight? My boyfriend and I have no furniture and--no? Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for raising my voice. Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow. Alright, of course, thank you." Dan sighed as he pressed the end call button, pinching the bridge of his nose. He stuffed his phone in his pocket, leaning into Phil’s touch.   
  
"What's wrong, Bear?" Phil asked gently, stroking Dan's shoulder.  
  
"We apparently _'got to London faster than the moving truck'_ and they've _'met their hours for the day and they'll be here tomorrow morning'_. And it's not even like we can afford a hotel room anywhere," He accentuated what the man on the phone said with air quotes, his hands clenching into fists. Phil frowned slightly, more at the fact that Dan was upset than the fact that their furniture won't arrive until tomorrow.   
  
"We're literally stuck in an empty flat until the drivers get here," Dan deflated, looking at Phil. "I'm sorry, Phil. I should've planned better--" The move itself was so stressful, and the lack of furniture took Dan's last sliver of sanity. His face flushed pink, and he was mortified at the thought of letting Phil down. His shoulders and throat tightened, and he felt tears prickling into his eyes until-

  
"No, no, Bear, don't worry about it." Phil said, bending down slightly to meet Dan's eyes. He rested his hands on Dan's cheeks, rubbing his cheekbones with the pad of his thumb. He pressed their lips together, and almost immediately Dan relaxed, wrapping his arms around Phil.   
  
"We don't even anything to sleep on," Dan said lamely after they pulled away. Phil's lips pressed into a thin line and were pulled over to the left side of his mouth, his eyebrows scrunched together. He walked around the semicircle, looking for his computer bag. He smiled when he spotted it, and took out his Mac. He set it on a box labeled " _dishes_ " and faced away from Dan. He wiggled the Mac's mouse to wake the computer up from its sleep.   
  
"Phil, I already told you, we can't do anything about it," Dan said.   
  
"I know," Phil agreed, and Dan heard the blip of Phil's speakers grow louder on his computer. Dan cocked his head to the side, looking at Phil fondly.

“What are you--?”

“Remember when we first met? Like actually properly first met and went to Starbucks?” Phil asked, opening up iTunes.

“Well, yeah,”

“And we heard that really jazzy song we didn’t know the name of, and you told me you wanted to dance to it, as soon as you found the right partner?” Phil smiled to himself, scrolling through the albums, and clicking on the track he wanted. He found the song in question a couple days ago while he was doing research for music to play over a vlog for his side-channel. He wanted to surprise Dan with it after they finished moving in, but he figured Dan needed a distraction from the stress and anxiety of moving. He hit play on the song, turning around and walking back to Dan. Phil’s heart skipped beats as he saw Dan’s eyes sparkle.

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships that go sailin'_

“I found the song, may I have this dance?” Phil asked, holding out his hand. Dan chuckled.

“I suppose,” Dan teased, though his smile grew wide, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he took Phil’s hand and placed the other on Phil's waist. They rested their foreheads together, swaying in time with the music.

“ _I know beyond a doubt, my heart will lead me there soon,_ ” Phil sang along softly into Dan’s ear. He twirled Dan clumsily, as the height difference was much less than it had been in 2009, sending them both into giggles as Dan knocked his forehead on Phil's arm.

“ _We'll meet beyond the shore, we'll kiss just as before. Happy we'll feel beyond the sea and never again I'll go sailin',_ ” Dan sang, spinning gently into Phil’s arms, his back resting perfectly against Phil's chest like they were born to be together.

Phil chuckled, his thumb caressing Dan’s knuckles gently. Dan moved closer into Phil’s embrace, humming softly to the accompaniment flowing through the lounge. They stayed in that position, Dan’s head leaned back on Phil’s shoulder. They rocked side to side, synchronizing their heartbeats to the jazzy four-four beat of the music. Dan closed his eyes, a lazy smile drawn across his face. Phil pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek, an I love you that was spoken through actions rather than words.

“And I know it’s probably not a huge help,” Phil murmured into Dan’s ear. “But I have a couple of pillows and my duvet packed into one of these boxes just in case something like this happened.” Dan’s face brightened immediately.

“I fucking love you,” Dan said laughing, turning to pull Phil into a hug.

Suddenly, the lack of furniture didn’t seem so bad. Dan had Phil, and that’s all that really mattered. Everything else was simply transport.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <33333 thank you!!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr,](https://maggieisnotacat.tumblr.com) [instagram,](https://instagram.com/maguirebenton/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/maguirebenton) and [ come take a peek at my Youtube channel! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC79sXkEBXUdDeg8UTYKxHVQ?sub_confirmation=1&feature=iv&src_vid=_FEnvB4OTfE&annotation_id=annotation_2060573417)


End file.
